Money Can't Buy This
by FanggirlX
Summary: Kagome tires of her life as the child of rich parents and of constantly being demanded to be the model person She wants more from life: adventure romance and fun So she moves out but in the real world lie many unexpected challenges one being Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hello everyone! Fanggirlx here and I am posting another story. I just recently found it on a flashdrive I'd thought I'd lost. -.-; Don't you just hate and love at the same time how things like that happen...?**  
**This is another attempt on Inuyasha. It is an AU story though. In this Kagome was born into a rich family but desires more from life than what her parents want for her. She doesn't want to just be a model daughter and then some guy's trophy wife. She wants to live her own life, in a more fulfilling way. So she moves out and into a hotel suite where Miroku works. He chooses her as his group's next target for their work they do. What you ask? Read it to see! :D And the pairing is Inuyasha and Kagome no matter how this story seems to be headed.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Everyone had always told Kagome she was lucky; and to most people it probably seemed that was entirely true. However, the people who envied her and the people who grumbled about her being spoiled and having everything she wanted didn't have a clue about how her life really was.

Yes, her family was wealthy. Yes, she had name brand things. Yes, she lived in a mansion complete with a pool. But she didn't have everything she wanted. Materialistically she had everything, and if she didn't have it she could have it by the end of the day if she so desired. Unfortunately money couldn't buy what she truly wanted. Love. She wanted her parents to love her more than their bank accounts or their reputations within their pompous little circle of friends. She wanted to live. She desperately craved a chance to experience a normal day as a teenage girl. She wanted to go to the mall without bodyguards or limos. She wanted to make real friends, instead of these gold digging kiss-asses she had right now. She wanted to fall in love, true love; not the superficial love the guys around her offer just because they want in her daddy's pocket.

She was just too tired of all the lies and fake smiles. She was simply just tired in general. But that was all about to change. She was leaving her house and her family. After all, she was 18 now she could do whatever the heck she wanted. And oh boy did she want out.

The raven haired beauty with dazzling eyes waved cheerfully as her parents drove away, headed for the airport. They were headed over seas to finalize their out branching companies' plans. They'd be gone for at least three months. Which in that time she'd set up her new independent life. Kagome had been saving up for this moment since she'd turned thirteen. So she had five years worth of savings in her account. Which, considering who provided her allowances and rewards, was a lot; certainly enough for a small average apartment somewhere in town.

Kagome grinned, radiating with the warmth of freedom and victory. She was finally taking control of her own life.

Not bothering to leave a detailed note explaining things to her parents Kagome simply left a post it note on the refrigerator.

'Moved out. Don't worry. Love you. Bye.'

She loaded her bags and boxes into her gleaming white SUV and started off for the city.

* * *

Kagome thanked the man one last time before turning to leave.

He didn't have any open rooms. It was beginning to seem as if every apartment complex in all of Tokyo were completely filled! This had been her thirty fifth attempt to find a home. It was well into night time now and she was exhausted.

Sighing she directed her car towards a nice hotel she'd seen a couple of miles back.

Then the idea hit her. Why not live in a condo suite at the top of the hotel? She knew it was possible. She had the funds. Why not try it? It didn't seem as if she had any other options left really.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to just ask, Kagome pulled into the parking lot. She scanned the area and all of its accommodations. It was a beautiful pristine hotel with underlying grace but a more dominant feeling of comfort and relaxation.

Approaching the counter Kagome picked the best candidate to ask. Spying a young black haired man with striking blue violet eyes, she dubbed him as the one.

Flashing her best smile she greeted him, "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The guy's face lit up once they met eye to eye.

He smiled kindly, "Why hello, Miss Higurashi, how lovely it is to meet you. My name is Miroku Hikai. How may I help you this fine evening?" his eyes took on a seductive glimmer as he added, "Anything at all."

Kagome glared at him, "Yeah, there is something actually."

Being smart enough to know when to turn his lecherous thoughts off, Miroku regained his friendly smile and asked politely, "And how may I help you tonight, ma'm?"

"I want to know how much it'd cost to rent a live in suite here at this hotel."

Miroku's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He then took back his control and explained the rates and numbers to her. After it was all said and done, Kagome signed her name to the very last line on the very last page of the contract.

Bowing, Miroku offered to get her things up to her room for her.

She smiled at him and thanked him.

After pointing out which car was hers she rode the elevator up to her floor. Her own floor.

Kagome felt a jab of pain in her chest at the thought that this was counterproductive. But she reminded herself this was not completely true. In doing this she was also escaping her parents' control and their plans for her. Besides, it's not her fault no apartments were available.

The elevator opened with a hollow chime, revealing a space that looked much like a very small waiting room. There was a couch with an end table beside it. There was a large oval mirror on the wall across from the couch, with another small table underneath that had a small glass bowl of mints. Kagome took one of the multicolored pastel mints as she walked towards the front door that was directly in front of her after stepping off the elevator.

Pushing the door open she gasped at the splendor of the room.

It had marble floors and plush carpets, beautiful grey stone walls, thick white coliseum pillars and elegant black furniture.

Kagome explored the rest of the suite and found the magnificent kitchen, the two glamorous bedrooms, and the luxurious bathroom.

After deciding which room would be hers she started back for the front door to see what was taking Miroku so long with her stuff.

As she was closing the door behind her the elevator chimed and a huge cart holding all of her things was seen. Miroku peeked out from around it and grinned, "You sure know how to pack lightly don't you?"

Kagome glared at him angrily, "What was that?"

Miroku ducked back behind the luggage mountain and replied, "It was nothing, ma'm. Where would you like your things placed?"

Kagome shook her head, "Just bring them into this first room inside. That can be the living room. I'll unpack everything after I grab a small snack to revive my energy."

With a nod Miroku smiled and left, wishing her the best of luck in her new home.

She surprised him by saying she hoped he had a good night and also thanked him, for helping her…which's his job…

Miroku chuckled kindly and thanked her as well before he finally left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Once he was in the elevator he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. It rang several times before he was answered.

"What?" came the vicious snarl from the other end of the call.

Miroku smiled a satisfied look on his face as he replied, "I found the perfect one."

There was a rather long pause and Miroku wondered if they'd lost their connection due to him being in an elevator. Pulling it away to check it, however, showed that wasn't true. Finally there was an answer.

"You're sure?" came the angry growl, the threat in it not subtle at all.

Miroku smirked, "Positive."

A dark chuckle filled the young man's ear, "Good."

His laughter faded away and then the connection was cut. Miroku glanced at his phone and sighed. That bastard hung up on him…whatever happened to thank you's and goodbye's?

There was a knock on the door to her new home- her very own home. Still giddy at that thought Kagome practically skipped to the door to greet her very first visitor to her very own home.

After peeping in the view hole she opened the door with a bright smile.

"Miroku! Thank you so much for bringing my things for me." she exclaimed as she bowed her head in gratitude.

Miroku waved away her formal attitude while saying, "It was nothing, I'm always happy to be of service to such an enchanting woman with unsurpassable beauty such as yourself."

Kagome blushed when he kissed her knuckles politely.

He had such a kind smile.

Unbeknownst to Kagome however, Miroku's thoughts were not as pure and polite.

'_Don't ask her to bear your children, don't ask her to bear your children, don't flirt with her, don't even imagine her naked. Off limits, she is off limits, Miroku. Control yourself.'_

Miroku forced himself to release her hand and then proceed with his mission.

"Miss Higurashi-"

Kagome interjected politely, "Kagome, please."

He smiled at her and nodded, "Kagome. Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked with a warm expression on his handsome face.

"Uh, actually I don't. I was just planning to unpack everything tonight…" she said indicating her things he'd brought up to her.

Miroku nodded his understanding, replying, "I see. My shift ends at 8:00pm. Should you change your mind or finish before then please do let me know. And this isn't a date, so please don't feel uncomfortable. I'm merely hoping to show you around town. I remember just how difficult my first year here in the city was because I hadn't a clue on how things went here. It would've been great to have someone show me the places that are best to go to and the places that are best to stay away from. And truly, I'd be honored if you'd allow me the pleasure of being your guide to the city. Trust me, it'd be much easier on you than living your first year on a trial and error basis."

Kagome pondered his words and then nodded, "You have a good point, Miroku. Thank you. But…are you sure it's not too much trouble for you?"

Miroku chuckled kindly and reclaimed her hand in both of his, "It is no trouble at all. I assure you."

Smiling, she thanked him.

Miroku bowed once more to her and then left saying, "If you need me for anything, please use the phone in your hallway. If you press one it will connect straight to the front desk where I am."

Kagome watched the door click shut and then turned her attention to her things. If she hurried she may be able to take Miroku up on his offer.

* * *

Kagome laughed softly at the story Miroku had just finished telling.

She had managed to unpack everything and had indeed taken Miroku up on his offer. Now they sat in a night club with flashing lights and pounding music that all seemed to have the same beat.

"Would you like another drink, Kagome?" Miroku asked raising his voice to be heard over the music.

She smiled and shook her head. She wasn't a big drinker, so one was enough for her; anymore and who knew how she'd behave.

Miroku nodded and replied, "Alright, do you mind waiting here while I go get another for myself then?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "I'll be fine."

He flashed her a boyish grin and left for the bar.

Kagome watched his retreating form weave through the crowd like a professional.

She continued to watch, fascinated by how his movements flowed so gracefully from one to the other.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw a busty dark haired woman latch herself on to Miroku's arm.

Miroku looked down at the woman who was at least a foot shorter than him and it seemed he was trying to remove her from his body.

Out of no where came another woman. She was taller, much closer to Miroku's height and her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail high on her head. Although she wasn't as endowed as the other woman she had a beautiful figure and from where Kagome sat she looked to be prettier. The problem with this situation was that Miroku looked scared or worried, it was hard to tell from this distance; and the ponytail woman was furious looking.

Kagome rose from her seat and hurried over to see if he needed any help.

Finally reaching them Kagome heard them shouting.

"Miroku! I knew you'd be here! I just knew! How could you do this to me? You swore to me! You swore no more being lecherous!" the ponytail woman screamed.

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, whilst still trying to pry the apparently very drunk woman from his arm. He was cut off before he even spoke a syllable.

"You leave a message saying you'll be home late without any further explanation and then I come here to your favorite club on just a hunch and I find all of my suspicions to be true! I actually trusted you!" ponytail shouted.

Her eyes were getting watery, though she was striving to keep her tears from falling.

Miroku shook his head, "I swear to you Sango this isn't how it looks. I haven't been unfaithful I assure you."

She pointed at the woman with an almost helpless expression, "Then explain the whore on your arm."

Miroku looked down at the woman nuzzling his arm with a drunken smile on her painted lips and then back to Sango.

"I was going to get a drink and she just grabbed me and won't let go. And is surprisingly strong for her stature. I swear to you Sango that's it."

Sango shook her head, "That doesn't explain why you're actually here in the first place."

Kagome chose that time to step in. She stretched out her hand to the one Miroku called Sango.

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the reason Miroku is here."

Sango's eyes doubled and she, without warning, spun and punched Miroku on his head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Kagome stared at her new friend laying prostrate on the cement floor and then back up at Sango.

Sango's fiery eyes were locked onto her now!

"Wait! This is a misunderstanding!" Kagome said holding her hands out to stop Sango from hitting her too.

"I just moved here today and he offered to show me the places I should go and not go! That's all! He was just being kind! There's no need for this!"

Sango glared at her, "You can't prove that! And how would he know you're new in town?"

"I live in the hotel he works at."

Sango thought that over and grabbed Kagome's hand and threw Miroku on her shoulder, carrying him fireman style out of the club, dragging Kagome the whole way too.

Once they were at of the building away from the pounding music Sango turned on Kagome, fire in her eyes still.

"Prove it."

Kagome stared at Sango in disbelief, "You want me to what…?"

"Prove you just moved here. My fiancé has always been a lecherous flirt so I find it hard to believe he was just innocently showing you around the city."

Kagome sighed and nodded, "Then come on. I'll show you my new place. All the boxes are still up there. That should be proof enough."

Sango shrugged and snapped, "We'll see."

Kagome unlocked her door and motioned for Sango to walk in first, dragging a now conscious Miroku along by the ear.

Sango studied the room and then the rest of the suite and then returned to where Kagome was standing. With an embarrassed, sheepish look she mumbled out an apology.

Kagome waved it away however, saying, "I understand. If I had a fiancé as sweet as Miroku I'd be worried about people stealing him away too. Especially if he really was as bad a flirt as you said on the way over."

Sango nodded, her face still flushed. Turning to Miroku she was about to apologize when he stopped her with a kiss. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her deeply, not caring they had an audience of one in front of them.

Once he pulled back he placed a final chaste kiss on her lips and then said, "I didn't tell you why I was staying out because I wanted you to stay home and get rest. You shouldn't be out and about like this yet and you know it."

He cupped her cheek gently and with his thumb wiped away the one victorious tear that slipped down.

Kagome smiled happily, they were such a cute couple. She silently hoped she'd get o be good friends with both of them. Miroku was sweet and Sango, now that she wasn't threatening to commit murder, was also very nice.

Miroku turned to Kagome, "I apologize, Kagome, but our tour will have to be cut short tonight I need to take my wife to be home and get her back in bed. She was injured recently and I worry she's damaged her wound with all this excitement and movement."

Kagome nodded, "It's totally fine. Thank you so much for what you did show me." she then turned her gaze to Sango and added, "I hope you get better soon."

Sango smiled and thanked her.

Kagome saw them to the door and once they had left she turned and leaned her back against the cool wood surface. Sliding down to the floor she realized she couldn't stop smiling.

Not bad for a first day on her own.

* * *

Miroku winced as a vase flew right by his head.

"Your plan failed!" growled his leader.

Miroku bowed, apologizing, "I'm sorry. Sango showed up before you. I hadn't included her in on the plan because of her recent injury. She misunderstood and thought I was out cheating on her."

Miroku looked back up from where he knelt and added, "But she lives where I work so it isn't like we can't try again."

He watched his leader nod and turn away from him to stare out the window.

"Fine. We make a new plan. And this time make sure it goes right." snapped the leader.

Miroku nodded and bowed his head once more. "Understood."

Looking back up into his leader's golden eyes Miroku wondered if this was the right thing to do…Kagome wasn't like most of the other rich brats they'd dealt with. She was actually very kind…it made him feel a little guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi! Finally, here is the second chapter for MCBT! I got to introduce a new character this chapter and I'm really excited about it, they're another member of the mysterious group that has its eyes on Kagome. It's Koga! This is fairly short but hopefully everyone will still enjoy it! Thank you for reading everybody!**  
**Love FanggirlX**

* * *

Music filled the silence in Kagome's new apartment, attempting to make the place less…empty feeling. Living on her own, while it granted her freedom…also made her really lonely.

She missed the kindly old maid, Kaede, who'd practically raised her from birth. Kaede had understood Kagome's desires and had actually encouraged her to take this risk and go out on her own. Kagome missed her gentle smile and her soothing voice.

She also missed her neighbor. He'd been the only fellow rich kid she bonded with in all the years she'd lived there. He'd been adorably shy and insecure about himself when they'd first met, and though he sometimes slipped back into that, for the most part he'd blossomed into a much more confident young man. Ah, Shippo...

Out of everything and everyone she'd left behind, Kagome missed those two the most.

Sighing heavily, Kagome stood from where she'd been sitting on her black sleek leather couch and crossed over to the stereo that was her only companion as of current.

She scanned her iPod's songs looking for something she could change the song to, one she could move to.

Picking Still Standing by The Rasmus, Kagome bobbed her head to the beat, closing her eyes for a moment, simply letting the music wash over her. When the music started to pick up, Kagome swayed her body to the music, letting herself relax and just dance.

Movement would help her stop the pity party that was coming before it ever arrived.

As the chorus approached Kagome danced around the suite, beginning to move the decorations around. They may have been bought by someone else but she would place them where she felt they belonged; she would make this place hers, through and through.

Her iPod changed songs to Shot in The Dark by Within Temptation and Kagome smiled, she loved this song.

She continued to resituate her decorations until the chorus came. When the powerful music blasted from her speakers she used the thin vase she'd been holding as a microphone and began singing along, dancing with the beat.

Halfway through the song the music disappeared gradually building back to the volume it had been. As the music grew, Kagome felt the tell tale chill shiver up her spine that told her someone's eyes were on her and she quickly turned towards the direction of her front door. Leaning against the wall, watching her, stood a beautiful man.

In the background, Kagome's iPod switched songs, Naughty Girl by Beyonce began playing and Kgome blushed. What a song choice, iPod, what a song choice.

The strange man in her living room had long black hair up in a pony tail and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in the hotel uniform and currently his gorgeous face held more amusement than any stranger, who'd rudely entered someone's home without permission, should.

"Oh please," he said with a sexy smirk, "Please don't stop on my account."

Kagome's blush intensified tenfold. Filled with indignant anger, she stomped over to her iPod stand and turned the thing off. Whirling around to glare at this smug intruder she jabbed a finger through the air towards him and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing in here? This is my suite and I want to know how you got in and why you felt the need to come in without my permission!" Kagome crossed her arms and turned her nose up a little bit; an intimidating pose she'd learned from her powerhouse mother. "And while you're explaining, add in the reason why I shouldn't call your management right now and have your ass fired on the spot."

The beautiful man who'd entered illegally shrugged, "What do I think I'm doing? I'm watching a very beautiful woman dance to an intriguing mixture of songs. BTW, I'm fully aware this is your suite, Kagome Higurashi. I got in with a master key; it came with the uniform, you see. I felt the need to come in without your permission because I'd been standing at your door knocking for several minutes; you must have not heard me since your music is so loud."  
The man crossed his arms over his chest and crossed one leg behind the other balancing it on the toe of his black shoe; placing all of his weight on the other leg. "Which, about that, it's probably too loud and is bothering our other guests, you should turn it down. Or you'll just be getting another visit from me very, _very_ soon." His voice had a seductive flavor to it as he finished that warning.  
"And", he continued, "as for being fired, good luck, gorgeous, but very doubtful. I, as head security officer here, have the right to enter any room I please, as long as I feel I have probable cause. And blaring music is actually a technique robbers use to cover their sounds."

The man stepped off the small raised platform that was the floor for her foyer. Slowly, he approached her.

Kagome glared at him, "I think you, sir, are full of bullshit and I am going to ask you once, please get out of my suite. If you do not, then we will find out if your being fired truly is as doubtful as you say."

"Feisty thing aren't ya?" he asked, chuckling softly.

Kagome stood straight and tall, glaring down her nose at him, "You have no idea."

The man held hand out for her to shake. "Name's Koga. Nice to meet you, Kagome."

Kagome simply stared at his outstretched hand.

He took a step closer to her when she refused to shake his hand. "Have…a nice day, ma'm."

Koga had stared her up and down, clearly ogling her as he'd said that!

Furious with the blatant disrespect he was showing her, not only as a customer of his employing establishment but to her as woman, Kagome slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

Koga stepped back, the right side of his face practically glowing red from the burn of her slap. He touched his fingertips to the now tender area and glared at her, "What the hell is your problem, bitch?"

"You! You come into my home, for whatever bullshit reason you claim to have, and ogle me like I'm a piece of carrot cake! You talk to me in a rude and disrespectful way, even though I am a paying customer and a lady! And to be honest, since I saw you in here I have just wanted to slap that smug arrogant smirk right off your stupid little face!"

Kagome stepped into his personal space, challenging him with a ferociously defiant gaze as she finished with, "Now get out of my suite, asshole, or I'll damage something far greater than your pretty boy face."

Koga, with raised eyebrows, stared at Kagome, he was utterly speechless. Never once has he had a woman fight back so fiercely. It was…incredibly hot.

"Yes, ma'm." he said with a nod, though he made sure to keep that "smug arrogant smirk" on his "stupid little pretty boy face" as he left.

Kagome made sure he left and then locked every lock she had behind him. She also made a mental note to have extra locks added, locks only she'd have the key to. No asshole security guard was going to just waltz into her home again. With a huff she stalked off to grab her purse, why put off for later what can be done right now? She had nothing better to do, she'd go get those locks and have them installed today.

* * *

Koga stalked down the hallway to the elevator and punched the button mercilessly.

Self righteous trust fund brat!

The elevator arrived and opened with a ding. Koga stomped inside, rubbing a cautious hand on his poor assaulted face.

Seething the entire ride down, Koga stepped off the elevator and headed for the front door.

As he passed the welcome desk Miroku spotted him, and the bright red hand print on his face.

The desk clerk broke out in hysterical laughter, clutching his sides, barely able to stay on his feet because of it.

Koga flipped him off and strode right out of the hotel.

Miroku watched him disappear and then stared upward, where he knew Kagome's suite was.

_Well done, Miss Kagome. I knew you truly were different from the rest._

* * *

Koga's black car screeched to a stop in front of their building, their poor rat infested shit hole of a building. He rubbed the sore side of his face as he entered the rundown brick hide out.

Damn, it still hurt.

The black haired man stalked all the way to their leader's office and, not bothering to knock, kicked the door open, nearly sending it off its hinges.

He reached into his shirt, ripped off the wire he'd been wearing and threw it at his boss. As he was tearing off the camera button attached to the front of his uniform jacket, Koga yelled, "Next time do your own fucking research!"

With that, the security guard marched out.

The golden eyes of his leader watched him leave before casting a glance at the small TV screen he'd watched the whole scene transpire on.

This one...was going to be…interesting.


End file.
